Moonlight Lovers
by RikaChan94
Summary: Naomi that name rung through Yukis mind. Akitos sister who was forbidden to love. Will Naomi break away from her brothers grasp or will she be loney for ever. SUCKY SUMMARY sorry YukixOC mild TohruxKyo Rated T for fluff language 1st FanFic be kind
1. Meeting

**MoonLight Lovers**

**Me: Hey Minna**

**Torhu: HII**

**Me: Yay my first Fruits Basket FanFic please don't ask about the Title it was all i could think off ^^**

**Torhu: Yay ^^**

**Me: Ok there is some occ'ness and a OC which will be reviled at the end**

**Torhu: Awwwww**

**Me: Don't worry lol By the way I do not own fruits basket in anyway if I did id make sure Yuki ended up with someone alot better and keep Akito as a guy. **

**Pairing- TorhuxKyo YukixOC *btw I'm still watch/reading fruits baskets so I'm not that filimar with all the charaters only Shigure Yuki Torhu Kyo Haru umm Momiji and Akito so don't hate me ^^ **

**So please enjoy my FanFic!!!!**

YUKI POV  
Sigh as I woke up all I could hear was that stupid cat yelling jezz can't he just shut up for once in his life. I walked down stairs since today wasn't a school day I wasn't in uniform.

"Good morning Miss Honda."

"Oh good morning Yuki. I just started making breakfast ok." Torhu was always cooking the meals since one if I go near food it dies and two Shigure is to lazy and three Kyo well lets just say for our health we will keep him away.

"GAH SHIGURE GO AWAY!!!" That stupid cat was yelling again.

"Oh come on Kyo its only for awhile ." I heard Shigure

"THERE NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS ILL DO THAT!!"

That stupid cat fled to his room.

"What's wrong with Kyo Shigure?" Said Torhu as she put the food on the table.

"Well after talking with Hatori he thinks it may be better for Akito sisters safety that she lives here with us." Shigure said as he sat down.

"Really Akito has a sister how old is she is she as scary as Akito?"

"Now Torhu Akito isn't that scary. His sister is younger than him and is you and Yuki's age. Lately Akito has been flipping out alot and his sister gets hurt alot in the progress so Hatori thinks its better she lives here for awhile till he settles down."

"And why does Kyo dislike this?" I said.

"Cause he's has to give up his room." Shigure replied slowly getting up.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Cause now he's going to be sharing a room with you ok thankyou Torhu for the food" Shigure said getting up running to his office. My blood was about to boil over.

"Ummm Yuki are you ok?" Torhu said.  
"Yes I'm fine." I lied. I seriously was about to rip Shigure head of but then then someone knocked at the door.

"Ill get it Miss Honda." I slid the door open and there was Hatori and someone behind him.

"H..I there I..m N..aomi Somha** (A/N sorrrry if I spelt it wrong)** its very nice to be here." Who was this girl and why was she with Hatori.**(A/N YOU IDIOT YUKI)**

"Umm hello Hatori and Naomi umm I do believe I don't remember you Naomi."

"That's because Akito wouldn't let me talk to you I just had to sit there and watch." Naomi said she looked very sad and scared.

* * *

**Me: WOW 1ST CHAPPIE COMPLETE MUHAHAHAHAHA**

**Naomi: Yay I'm in the story now kekeke**

**Me: Awwwww your so kawaii when your not sad**

**Kyo: YOU ARE THE WORST STICKING ME WITH THAT DAM YUKI GAH GOD DAMMIT**

**Yuki: Shut up stupid cat**

**Kyo: THATS IT**

**Me: umm anyway please rate and review id really like it ^^**


	2. Im Not Akito

The Moonlight Lovers

**Me: Hey guys **

**Torhu: Yay the second chap is up**

**Me: I know and I'm sorry it took a while to update I just went back to school**

**Naomi: haha suck and you're only updating because you got a review**

**Me: Yes and thank you to ****LightningStar 0.o** ** for reviewing so people review it gives me the motivation to write :D**

**Ok well I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway if I did the anime would be better.**

YUKI POV

I moved across a bit to let Hatori and Naomi in. Naomi stoped for a second and looked at me a bit. Who was this girl?

"Oh hey Hatori" Shigure said coming down stair thinking he was safe. (A/N remember Yuki's still pissed from having to share his room with Kyo)

"Hello Shigure" said Hatori in his calm and cool voice. "I brought Naomi with me she not moving in here till tomorrow but since I was coming over she insisted to come as well."

"Oh that's ok! Hello Naomi remember me?" Shigure asked her.

"You're the dog aren't you?" Naomi replied.

"Why yes I am! Did Hatori tell you?"

"No I remember seeing you at new years drinking sake and got really drunk and sung the Pokerface by Lady Gaga (A/N I don't own that song) then ran down the halls doing the Hokey Pokey dance. Yes my brother did not like that all all." Naomi said smiling. "But I liked it, it was the funniest thing I ever saw."

"Ok then ok Yuki you can show Naomi around the house and introduce her to Torhu" Suggested Shigure

"Is Torhu here?" Shouted Naomi then she ran off upstairs.

Naomi POV

I dashed up stairs to find Torhu. I looked everywhere. Where was she? About 2 minutes later of looking I found her outside. I don't see why my brother dislikes Torhu.

"Hi..." I said quietly.

Torhu spun around to see me standing behind her, she was taller than me but a little bit.

"Oh hello are you Naomi." She sounded so cheerful seriously why does my brother dislike her.

"Yep it's a pleasure to meet you, I really wanted to see you the most to see if what my brother said was true. He says you a selfish person but I don't see that you are really pretty and cheerful and nice." Torhu looked at me and smiled I'm so happy I get to meet her.

"Naomi!" called out Yuki. "Were are you!" Ya know sometimes I feel younger cause I'm shorter how does Momiji stand it.

"Oh Yuki she over here with me!" Yelled out Torhu. Yuki ran over to us.

"Are you ok Torhu did she say anything?"

"YUKI IM NOT LIKE AKITO!" I yelled I hate it when people think I'm like my brother it's so annoying. "Sniff why do people say that I'm completely different." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Torhu she was definite falling for the fake tears.

"Naomi stop the fake tears trick." Right on queue Shigure spoiled my fun. "Hatori is leaving so off you go and we will see you tomorrow."

"Awwww I don't wanna go, I wanna get to know Torhu-chan more." I Whined. After like 3 minute of convincing me to go I left with Hatori.

"So what do you think about Shigure and the others." Said Hatori to break the silence in the car a bit.

"Well Shigure hasn't changed much, I didn't see Kyo, Torhu is wonderful she so pretty and nice I don't know what Akito-nii san was talking about shes so cool." I said Hatori smiled at that he must think it's nice that I like Torhu-chan.

"What about Yuki?" He asked.

"Yuki... he looks so much happier I think leaving changed him I hope my life gets better to I'm worried that Akito-nii san will hurt me even more, I love my brother but I think going away for a bit will be better for both of us." I said now I was upset I really didn't want to leave deep down inside my brother needs me.

"Dont worry..." Hatori said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'll look after him for you plus you can't keep getting hurt."

**Me: Yay second chappie finished love me reviewers**

**Naomi: You only have one reviewer**

**Me: Shut up Naomi**

**Torhu: Anyway thank you for reading and please review if you do she updates quicker it's her only form of motivation: D**

**Me: BYE BYE**


	3. Hurt

The Moonlight Lovers

**Me: Hey guys **

**Yuki: Shes back**

**Me: :D and I got another review same person but I'm so happy you're the best ^^ and my friend from school review thanx.**

**Yuki: Just start the story already**

**Me: Ok I don't own anything in this apart from Naomi.**

**Naomi POV**

I sat in the car I decided to get the courage together and tell Akito-nii san I'm leaving for awhile Hatori is going to be there incase things turn ugly. When we got to the main house I went straight to my room, I'm gonna miss this room the view of the garden is so pretty. I started packing my stuff together, I sighed I'm gonna miss this but why.

"Naomi-chan!" I heard Momiji yelling for me.

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back. Got along with Momiji alot, actually I got along with all the zodiacs even the cat.

"Hey just came to help you out." Momiji said happily.

"Really thanks Momiji!" I hugged Momiji even through I'm not a zodiac I still share the curse so if I hug anyone they don't change.

"Hey ill vist you ok I wanna see Torhu-chan as well."

"Ok I'm sure she will like that."

Me and Momiji finished packing my stuff, all that was left was this photo of Akito and me. I looked at it. I remember when we were little when that was taken, I was still really little and it was before he went really mean and got sicker.

**FLASH BACK TIME Normal POV**

"Hehehehe Akito-nii san!" Little Naomi smiled happily running up to her older brother. "Here nii-san!" She held up a pretty red rose flower.

"Thanks Naomi-chan." Akito smiled taking the flower from Naomi's little hand. "It's really pretty it reminds me of you ill look after it forever." Naomi's eyes lit up.

"Really Nii-chan!" Akito nodded and Naomi hugged her older brother smiling.

Few years later...

Akito lost it he was rampaging through the house angrier then ever. He was looking for Yuki who had yet again accidently disobeyed him. Yuki was in that dark room. Naomi run to find Yuki before Akito but she was too late she hid behind the door of the dark room watching Akito abuse poor Yuki. Tears slowly feel from Naomi's eyes how could her brother change so quickly before her eyes. She heard Akito coming closer to the door so she ran back to her room. She felt so bad she couldn't help Yuki. Later some of the people living in the main house had a meeting. Naomi watched from behind the door**(A/N funny Naomi has a way of hiding behind doors XD)**. Akito started yelling Naomi only watched the rose she gave him he still had it was still pretty even if it was half dead, but then because of Akito's rage she threw the was containing the flower away petals fell of the rose. Naomi burst into tears and ran for her room.

**FLASH BACK OVER Naomi's POV**

I felt tears slip out of my eyes remembering that sad memory. Momiji looked at me.

"Naomi-chan is you ok?" Momiji said. I whipped my eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine." I picked up the photo and put it in my bag.

"Hey Momiji I gotta see Akito ok I'll see you later before I go."

"Ok..." Momiji said as we walked out the door.

I walked down the hall Hatori was meeting me just before we go see Akito.

"Ok now Akito will see you if he's going to lash out..." I interrupted him.

"Ill be fine I can take it." I said smiling. I walked into the room and saw Akito a cold chill went down my back I knew this isn't going to end ok.

I sat down Hatori was behind me. Just before I was about to talk Akito beat me to it.

"So...you're going to leave, you're going to abandon me?" His voice was cold and angry I didn't know if I could answer but the one word escaped my lips.

"Y...yes." I said I shut my eyes hoping he wouldn't get up, but he did I flinched as he put his hand on my head my eyes shut tighter.

"You..." He said I knew what was coming. "You're not worthy to even be my sister..." My eyes popped open.

"Akito-nii san wait please don't say that!" Tears fell from my eyes how could he say that.

"Dont even call me that!" He said and slapped my cheek. Pain swelled on my cheek. "Leave this place I never want to see you again." He turned his back to me and walked off. After he left Hatori came over to me I was sitting there with tears in my eyes how could he say that.

"Come on the faster we go the better you will be." I shook my head at Hatori's order.

I got up and walked out to the front my bags were there already. I turned around and looked at the house, my fist clenched.

"IM GLAD IM LEAVING AKITO I HATE YOU!!" I yelled I cannot believe I just said that but I couldn't help it. I said goodbye to everyone and got in Hatori's car. I was finally free.

**Me: OMG THRID CHAPPIE DONE YAY**

**Kyo: Finally by the way were I did I disappear or sumthing.**

**Me: Nah you'll be in next chappie.**

**Naomi: OMG DEPRESSING CHAPPIE MUCH**

**Yuki: To true**

**Torhu: I cried a bit**

**Me: I didn't kukukuku ok then by everyone see ya chappie 4 :D**


	4. Whats this Feeling

Moonlight Lovers

**Me: Hey Minna I'm back**

**Kyo: Wow she updated faster than last time**

**Me: Kekeke I know I hope you guys like this chappie I tried to make it funny because the last one was a bit depressing.**

**Kyo: Rika does not own any of us only Naomi**

**Me: Wow didn't even have to ask.**

Hatori's POV

We pulled up in front of Shigure's place. It was quite the whole drive and Naomi looked upset and was just staring out the window.

"Come on when you get inside go have a rest." I said just to break the silence between us.

"No I'm going to find Torhu-Chan," She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Ok then." I got out the car and got her bag, funny she didn't have much. She got out the car and we walked up to the house.

"Hey Hatori-san!" Shigure said as he was greeting us. Naomi just stood behind me.

"Hello, Naomi you can go inside and find Torhu I'm going to talk to Shigure." She nodded at me and walked past me and stops and said to Shigure thankyou and walked off.

"Whats wrong with Naomi she looks sad?" Shigure asked as we sat down to talk.

"Well..." I started to explain the entire story to him.

Yuki's POV

I sat in my room finishing of homework, I heard a car pull out. "So there here...." I said in my head. Luckily I didn't have to share a room with the stupid cat we are hoping that Naomi will go sleep in Honda-san's room. I heard footsteps walking near my room. That would probably be Naomi-san.

"OUCH!" I heard Naomi hit something. I chuckled a bit so I went to see if she was ok.

"Hey there you ok?" I said sliding the door open seeing Naomi rubbing her head.

"No, I hit my head, and it's been a bad day." She said. "Were Torhu-chan?"

"Shes at work at the moment." She looked down she must be really be upset. I put my hand in front of her. "Come on no use sitting on that floor till shes back."

Naomi's POV

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Come on you can hang out in my room till Honda-san comes home." Yuki said, with his purple eyes looking at me. I nodded and sat on his bed. OMG this is the first time I've been a guys room. I looked around funny I really through guys rooms would be messy but Yuki's was clean.

"Hey are you ok you seem a bit quite." Before I knew it Yuki was right in front of me, gah why is my heart beating so fast. "Hey you seem a bit flushed are you sick are you ok?" I felt a blush of red on my cheeks, whats going on I've never felt like this before.

"I...I'm fine it's just been a long day." I giggled a bit hoping he would go back to his work or something.

"Ok then." He turned around and went back to his desk. After a while my heart slowed a bit more and my blush was going, but now my eye lids were heavy. I looked at the clock, 11:30; I yawned a bit and laid my head on the pillow. I saw Yuki look at me. Then he walked over to me.

"Hey if you're tired you can sleep here tonight." He said sitting in the edge of the bed. Gah my hearts getting faster again dammit quit it. Next thing I knew I felt Yuki's hand on my head patting my hair. "Goodnight." He said and then I fell asleep.

**Me: Yay next chappie complete I'm so happy**

**Naomi: Hehehe**

**Me: and the next chappie will be up twice as quick since I know what to write but please review ok once I get a review or 2 ill update for you ^^**

**BYE**


	5. School Begins

Moonlight Lovers

**Me: Ok like promised I'm writing chap 5 cause I got a review so thanx to ****miss-latina**** for reviewing**

**Kyo: Just start the story already people are waiting**

**Me: I know and I'm so happy people like my story I thought no one would even read it**

**Kyo: Rika own none of the charaters in this story only Naomi**

**Naomi POV**

I woke up and she sun was shining in my eyes, were was I. Oh that's right I'm at Shigure's. I rolled over in bed, what room was I in... OH IM IN YUKI'S ROOM. I sprung from the bed and looked around. OMG I am in his room. I got up and went downstairs. I only saw Shigure and Torhu.

"Hey morning Naomi-Chan." I was greeted by Torhu.

"Morning Torhu-Chan." I smiled. "Where's Yuki and Kyo?"

"Outside agreeing again." Shigure answered.

"Oh fair enough, Oh yer today Monday so you guys have school."

"Yes they do Naomi and you're going to." Shigure told me.

"WHAT NO WAY, I HATE SCHOOL, WHY CARNT YOU HOME SCHOOL ME."

"Because I don't have the time and Hatori said he can't come over to teach you every day."

I sighed, great I have to go to a school, and I've never been to one, kill me.

"Wait I don't have a uniform, so what are you gonna do about that!" I smirked

"Well since you won't be able to borrow Torhu's your borrowing Yuki's!" Shigure laughed.

"WHAT!!! NO NONONO NO! IM HALF HIS SIZE." I screamed.

"Yes I'm aware of this so I ask Torhu to alter one of his." I swear I'm about to kick this mutts ass.

**1 hour later...**

Kill me, Torhu did a great job on altering Yuki's uniform but I LOOK LIKE A GUY. I walked down stairs and went to see Torhu.

"Waaa Torhu-Chan!" I hugged her. "I love the uniform but I look like a guy"

"Awwww YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Torhu said ignoring my cry and glomped me.

"Torhu-Chan your c...hoking me." I said nearly out of breath.

"Opps sorry Naomi-Chan." She let go of me and I caught my breath. "Come on your in our class you'll be fine."

"Yer and all the girls will think I'm a guy."

"Come on it could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be in a different class and not know anyone." Ok Torhu-Chan had a point. "Come on or we will be late. Yuki, Kyo come on!" The walk was quite on the way I was only thinking on how the day would turn out.

**At School...**

Kill me, kill me, and kill me, OH GOD KILL ME. Yep as soon as I walk into class with Yuki, Kyo and Torhu fan girls have swarmed. I sat next to Yuki with the dreaded Prince Yuki fan club (A/N I hate that group so much) I mean all they do is stalk Yuki come on.

"Hey Omi-kun!" And yes people think I'm a guy can my life get any worse it just did. "Hey are you really related to Yuki and Kyo," To many thing to answer to many voices, I covered my ears ignoring them. "Hey I'm talking to you." One of the girls grabbed my shoulder. I shoot a death glare at her.

"Leave me alone." I calmly told her.

She let go of my arm and walked over to Yuki. Jezz and I'm going to have to put up with this for ages KILL ME.

**At Lunch...**

Torhu decided to introduce me to Uo and Hanna. On the way there I got a bit nervous.

"Hey you're not going to tell them I really am I guy right?"

"Huh no ill tell the truth if you want?" Torhu replied.

"Yer I like that I don't like lying to people especially if there your friends." I smiled shyly.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE JUST LIKE KISA!!" Torhu hugged me tight again.

"I can't breathe Torhu."

"Opps sorry I can't help it." She laughed so I joined in on laughing. We made our way to were Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hanna and Torhu sit. "Hey guys." Torhu said cheerfully.

"Hey you brought the newbie." Uo said.

"Yes, and before you ask she lives with me, Yuki and Kyo to."

"Wait Torhu you said 'she'." Hanna replied.

"Well yes I did, but keep this a secret Naomi is actually a girl but don't tell anyone."

"Hang on, why is she wearing the guys uniform." Said Uo

"Well...." Torhu started on the story about why I'm even dressed as a guy in the first place.

"HHAHAHAHA that's funny Awwww poor Omi-kun!" Said Uo purposely teasing me

"Shut up it's not funny and don't call me Omi-Kun." I yelled back I would have called her Yankee but yer I don't wanna die first day.

**Me: YAY CHAPPIE 5 COMPLETE**

**Kyo: Your happy about this because**

**Me: because I was going to quit if this wasn't really good but yer even I wanna know how this story end I'm planning to make heaps of chappies for you guys with, comedy, sadness, tragedy, love KUKUKUKU so please review and yer reviewing keep me motivated**

**Question**

**Do you want me to make a character death I want to make this dramatic too so if you do review say what character you would like me to put to die. **

**BYE GUYS**


	6. Whats Wrong With Me

Moonlight Lovers

**Rika: Omg how long has it been I wonder,**

**Kyo: MOUNTHS your poor reviewers.**

**Rika: Sorry guys I had mega writers block and a lot of issues.**

**Kyo: That's what they all say.**

**Rika: Shut up.**

**Kyo: Make me.**

**Rika: I will *brings out giant rubber hammer*. TORHU, DO DISCLAMIER! *starts chasing Kyo***

**Torhu: Rika does not own Fruits Basket if she did she would change the anime ALOT.**

**A Few Days Later (NAOMI POV) **

Ok well the first few days of school went well, no one but Torhu's friends have found out I'm a girl, even in P.E, go me for getting in their first thing and grabbing a change room. It was Sunday so no school, I was sitting on my bed trying to attempt homework for maths, **(A.N lol that's what I do XD) **it wasn't going anywhere. I shut my book and got up. It's been a whole week since I was at the main house, I'm really glad I'm not there, always being watched, beaten or yelled at. I walked down the stairs and saw Torhu cooking lunch.

"Hey Torhu-Chan." I said in a miserable tone. I felt down for some reason.

"Oh hi Omi-Chan!" Torhu said. I laughed a little because people at school called me 'Omi-kun'.

"Gah I'm bored what do you do usually on Sunday." I sighed sitting at the bench.

"Well I usually clean and cook then I do my homework and..."

"Not much." I interrupted laughing.

"Yes I guess you could say that." Torhu laughed with me.

"Hey where's Yuki and the Cat?"

"Um I'm not sure probably A. Sleeping or B. Fighting."

BANG **(A.N if you guessed fighting have a cookie)**

We heard yelling outside.

"You damn rat, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Like to see you try; you Stupid Cat."

Yep fighting, I was kind of used to it cause it happens on a regular basis. I sighed and went back to my room. What's wrong with me? why I am so down, I sat at my desk and looked at my unfinished homework. I laid my head on the desk. What'

s going on?

**TORHUS POV**

I stood there watching Kyo and Yuki. About a minute later I noticed Naomi was missing. I walked upstairs to find her, I walked passed her room and saw her on her desk. I walked up near her and noticed she was sleeping. I decided not to wake her and went back down stairs.

**5 Hours later (YUKIS POV)**

After fighting (and whining) Kyo and I went inside to see Honda-San.

"Hey Honda-San."

"Oh hey Yuki." Torhu said in her cheerful way.

"Hey how's dinner going along."

"Good it's nearly ready," She replied. "Hey can you wake up Omi-Chan? she's been in her room all this time."

"Yes sure." I got up and walked up to Naomi's room to wake her up. I knocked on the door but no reply. I guess walking in won't bother her that much. I slid open the door. I saw Naomi on sleeping on her desk. I walked over and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey Naomi wake up." I said softly trying to wake her. "Torhu want you to come down dinner is almost ready." No reply or moving from her, I could only hear her breathing quietly. "Naomi wake up." I said louder, no reply. I shook her shoulders and she didn't budge. I felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever so what was wrong. I picked Naomi of her chair and put her on the bed. I stood there for a while and went downstairs.

"Hey Yuki, were is Naomi?" Torhu said.

"I'm ringing Hatori, she's not waking up or anything, she's not sick, she just won't wake up."

Torhu ran upstairs to check on Naomi. While I rang Hatori.

**Rika: Yay finished and again I'm sorry for the late chapter, I'm gonna start the next chapter now :3**

**Kyo: Wow that's a first**

**Rika: Shut up **

**Kyo: No**

**Rika: I'm not gonna bother, see you in the next chapter.**

**Oh and review please more reviews the better :3 and if you have ideas for the story post them k.**

**Also Thank you to my wonderful Proof Reader Michaela ILY**


	7. A Bit on the Past

Moonlight Lovers

**Rika: Yay as promised a new chapter faster.**

**Kyo: You still owe them more then one chapter.**

**Rika: Yer yes, well, I wrote this in maths XD.**

**Kyo: No wonder you're failing it.**

**Rika: Shut up anyway Yuki do disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Rika does not own Fruit Basket, if she did the world would probably end.**

**Rika: Yuki I thought you would be on my side.**

**ALSO THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROOF READ SO BARE WITH ME :3**

**YUKIS POV**

After ringing Hatori, me and Honda-san sat in Naomi's room incase she woke up.

"I wonder what happen to her." Torhu sighed. "She never looked tired all week, but today she wasn't herself."

"I don't know, hopefully Hatori will." I said

"Hey Yuki?" Torhu spoke up. "How do you know Naomi? I mean like when did you meet her?"

"Well it happen when I first went to live in the main house." I started. "That's how I first met Akito and Naomi. We were both 5, she was smaller than me. She would stay away from me through she wouldn't go near me at all. One day I saw her crying in the garden, she looked scared as well as sad. I went and helped her and she wouldn't leave me alone after that."

"Awwww that's so sweet Yuki." Torhu said smiling.

"Yes, but unfortenly, when we were 10 we got to be really good friends, but when Akito found out that I favoured someone that's not him, he got really mad. The next day she looked really down and wouldn't go near me again. After that we never spoke to each other again."

Torhu looked at me sadly.

**TORHUS POV**

That's so sad how could two people be so close and one thing changes it all. I looked at Naomi I wonder what happen to her.

A few hours later Hatori came in to check on her. Thankfully nothing was wrong she was just tired from the week she had with school and everything. I walked out seeing Hatori off. Then it hit me the holidays are coming up soon, we could go on a trip.

"Hey Hatori, how about we organise a trip somewhere, since holidays are soon?" I asked.

"That might be a good idea if Naomi got out of the house, she might perk back up." Hatori said. "Why don't I organise for you guys to go to the hot springs again."

"That will be wonderful!" I said with glee. "Thank you Hatori!"

"You're welcome Torhu. I'll see you next week and give you the details."

"Ok by Hatori."

"Goodbye."

**Naomi's POV (the next day)**

I woke up looking at the ceiling what happen, how long was I asleep for, man I'm hungry. I got up from my bed. That's right its school today, I got my uniform out, stupid boys uniform. I walked down stairs and saw Torhu-chan.

"Morning Torhu-chan." I said as I walking into the kitchen.

"OMI-CHAN YOUR AWAKE!" Torhu yelled hugging me.

"I...can't... breat..he." I said then Torhu let me go.

"Guess what, since holidays are coming up, I asked Hatori if he could help organise a trip to the hot springs for us." She smiled.

"WHAT!" I jumped, I knew what hot spring she was talking about but, I'm not a fan of them, since what happen way back. "Really, wow that's cool but..."

"Your not happy?" Torhu looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am it's just," I paused for a second, she did do this for me. "Never mind ill go ok." I smiled.

"Yay, I knew you would, and Yuki and Kyo are coming as well."

"Ok, hey whats for breakfast?"

**Rika: YAY I finally finished, sorry it to longer but i was sick :3 **

**Kyo: Excuses...**

**Rika: *evil glare* any way the next chapter is at a hot spring and yes it will be great** **probably 2 chapters ok.**

**Please review ok :3**

**BYE BYE (next chapter will be up next week :3 or soon)**


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated but there's a good reason.**

**My laptop got taken away to be rebooted and stuff and I didn't get it back till I went back to school. Sadly all my stories went away. BUT I saved them all so ill continue writing Moonlight Lovers. But in a few weeks, I have to give up my laptop again to be fixed because my hinges are broken and there's cracked on it (school laptops suck). Also you may wanna know why I use school laptop, well I don't own one and I like writing on this rather then my computer (which is shared with family). So I'm sorry and I'm starting the new chapter tomorrow.**


	9. Hot Springs

Moonlight Lovers

**Rika: Hey guys.**

**Kyo: Yay she's back finally.**

**Rika: Yep and it's great to be back.**

**Kyo: Rika does not own Fruits Basket if she did she wouldn't be on her would she.**

Naomi's POV

Sigh after 5 days we are finally on our way to the hot spring. We also invited Momiji and Haru. On our way Momiji was mucking around talking to Torhu. Yuki, Kyo and Haru were sitting with each other and I was on the other side of Torhu. Funny this place was so beautiful the blue sky and grass blended with each other so nice.

"Hey Omi-chan you ok?" Torhu said.

"Huh," I said as I snapped out of my daydream. "I'm fine." I lied I still felt under the weather since what happen a bit back.

"Ok." Torhu smiled a little, I think she can see through my lie. After 1hr of driving we finally made it. I stepped out of the car and looked at the huge house.

"Welcome.." I knew that voice, no not her. "Welcome young masters and mistress." I sighed it was Ritsu's mum. "Sadly there is only one room available, I hope you don't mind sharing."

"WHAT!" Kyo and I yelled out at the same time. "WHY!"

"IMMM SORRY IT'S MY FAULT I FORGOT YOU WERE STAYING AND GOT THE ROOMS REPAINTED IM SOOO SORRRRY!" She wailed. Great not only to we have a over saying sorry old lady here, were staying in the same rooms. After about 30 minutes of getting out luggage in we lied in our room.

"Hey lets go and hop in the hot spring." Momiji said.

"Sure!" Torhu said happily.

"Whatever." Kyo, Yuki and Haru said.

I sat there while the guys left so me and Torhu could get changed.

"Hey whats wrong Omi-chan." Torhu said looking at me.

"Nothing I'm fi..." I started till Torhu interrupted me.

"No something is wrong."

"I'm fine come on, let's get ready.

After changing we walked into the girls half of the hot spring. The guys were right next door, you could hear Momiji yelling and caring. Me and Torhu sat quietly for a while.

"Sooo," Torhu started. "I'm really sorry if I was mean back there, I really am."

"It's ok." I giggled. "It's ok to be a bit grumpy every now and then." Then it was quite again.

"Hey, Torhu and Omi-chan!" We heard Momiji. "Hey, Omi-chan why don't you sing for us!"

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Come on, I heard you sing before." He wined

"NO!" I didn't like singing in frount of anyone, it's to embarrassing.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Omi-chan, will you sing for me you can be quite so they can't hear you? I'd like to hear you sing." Torhu asked me.

"Ok but just for you only." Torhu is very hard to say no to.

**(A/N I do not own this song. Song is 1000 words from Final Fantasy X-2)**

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**'Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

I shut my eyes, that was really embarrassing.

"WOW Omi-chan that was great!" I heard Torhu say. My eyes popped back open.

"Really!" I said.

"Yes, it was so nice and pretty."

"See Torhu I told you she could sing." Momiji yelled out. Wait, he heard me, then that means. I could feel myself blushing, that means Yuki heard me.

"Gah shut up Momiji!" I heard Kyo yell.

"Yes shut up please." And there's Haru slowly going into Black Haru.

The rest of the relaxing hot spring was quite.

As we were getting out I felt my towel fall down my back a bit.

"Hey Omi-chan, what happen to your back?" I heard Torhu say.

"Ummm, well you see, when I was 10 me and Yuki got really close, I think I sort of had a crush on him, and when Akito found out he got really mad and hurt me. That's why I have scars on my back." I said.

"Wow, what happen after that?" She asked.

"Well, Akito said if I ever talk to Yuki again, I'll get hurt even more. So I didn't talk to him again after that."

"Awww, but you guys can talk now right."

"Talk yes, love no." I said bluntly. Torhu went silent after that she looked pretty sad. "I'm sorry if I made you sad.

"It's ok." She said. "Let's go..."

**Later, playing Ping Pong**

"Take this Kyo!" Momiji yelled out hitting the little ball.

"Grrrr you stupid RABBIT!" Kyo said back hitting the ball.

I was sitting there with Haru and Torhu.

"There really going at it." Torhu laughed.

"Well, Kyo is forward and Momiji has loads of energy, so they will be at it for a while." Haru said dazed.

"Hey Naomi-chan, come with me for a second." Yuki said peering around the door. I got up and followed Yuki.

"So what do you want?" I asked when we stopped.

"What did you say to Honda-san?" He asked.

"What..."

"Don't play stupid, I saw her really upset when you guys came out of the change rooms." He said bluntly. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing ok, we just talked about some things."

"About what?"

"Its none of your business yelled at him. This was probably the 1st time I've gotten mad at someone. I started to walk away and he grabbed my wrist. "Let me go right now!" I looked at Yuki dead straight in the eyes and he let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "What happen we were best friends?" He said.

"Yer, well that's in the past." I said mad.

"Why, you know I loved you." He said. What I didn't know that at all.

"What..?"

"Oh I guess you didn't feel the same way I did." He started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Y..uki." I said looking down. "I, I, really did li...UGH!" My head started hurt again. I feel on my knees the pain was so bad.

"Naomi-chan!" Yuki was in frount of me shaking me, and then I blacked out.

**Rika: OHHHHH Cliffie XD. Also I made a poster for my Fanfic ill post link up for it in the next chapter. Also any ideas what happen to her HINT: it involves the curse, also I'm updating the summary for people here's the new one.**

**The Rat and the Apprentice, forbidden to love by the God, but will one kiss in the Moonlight change this. Yuki/Oc Kyo/Torhu Akito/Shigure NOTE: The 1****st**** 3 chapters don't make much since but chap 4 and up is when the story gets good.**

**Also i gave you guys 2 chapters in one :3 Review for cookies!**


End file.
